


Brotherly You

by LordiTheUltimate



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Brief Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordiTheUltimate/pseuds/LordiTheUltimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delsin has been hanging around Reggie at his work place every now and then and one night, Reggie gets a reason as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly You

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t posted anything in a while so here is some pointless porn. Please enjoy.  
> Title is a play the opening theme from Charlotte, Braverly You, sung by Lia.  
> Usually, I don’t do incest buuuut today is an exception.  
> Also, takes places in some AU or something because I don’t want Reggie to die.
> 
> DISCLAIMER : All rights go to Sucker Punch Productions

Lately, it seemed that Delsin had spent a lot of his time at the local police station. Three times a week or so, Reggie would see his younger brother’s shit-eating grin in the detention cell. That smug little brat would never learn his lesson and Reggie could never bring himself to leave him in there for longer than a day or so. And then Delsin would spread his wings and be free once again, until the next time where Brother Dearest would arrest him again. But lately, Delsin would just pop out of nowhere and just be around Reggie’s workspace, playing games on his cellphone or draw ugly little doodles on his brother’s desk.

It was a late night as everyone else but Reggie had gone home. That said, Delsin was there too. He sat with a marker pen, drawing the tattoo on his arm. It looked pretty accurate but Reggie had no right to judge as art was not his strongest side. No, rather he would stand and gawk at his brother, waiting for him to be done with his modern art.

“Aren’t you gonna get a tattoo?” Delsin applied the finishing touches.

“No.” Reggie answered simply and shortly. He could justify why, as it was due to a fear of needles but that was his little secret to bear.

“Why not?” Delsin grew persistent, yet he was more engaged in that doodle than interrogating his older brother.

“It’ll look ugly when you grow old.” Inside Reggie’s head, he imagined the image of Delsin, 50 or so years from now. The tattoo on his arm did not look so flattering now. It was an unpleasant thought as a tiny, greedy side of him emerged and wished for the delicate preservation of his younger brother. It was a sultry thought indeed; one that frustrated Reggie from time to time and seeing his brother slouch around in his workspace did not help either.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud, brother. It’s about living in the present.”

“And the future?”

“We’ll handle it when that time comes.” Delsin mumbled as he put the marker away, stretching his entire body in the chair so that it creaked under the pressure put on two of the legs. He flashed a causal smile and got up from the chair. Reggie did not respond on the gesture and Delsin noticed that like a dog would notice the displeasure of its master.

But Delsin was not a dog but Reggie’s little brother, whom the poor sheriff had found himself more flustered whenever he would be near. Was it Delsin teasing attitude, his habit of vandalizing every building or the fact that he just got up from his chair and gently pressed his lips against Reggie’s?

 “You should smile some more.”

“What the heck did you do?”

“Oh, this?”

And there he did it again, wrapping his slender arms around his brother’s neck, kissing him. Delsin’s lips were warm and soft, alluring and quite small as Reggie found himself embracing his younger brother and deepening the kiss. It felt like someone stole a vital part of him when Delsin broke the kiss.

“Will you smile a little now?”

Reggie could not answer that. Smiling was the least of his concerns. Right now, he wanted to taste his brother again, more than anything. He ignored Delsin’s question and proceeded to kiss him, slowly but surely forcing his tongue between the younger man’s lips. It was like addictive honey to Reggie as he continued to relish in the taste of his brother. He pushed Delsin against the table, and the latter had no qualms about which direction this was going.

But Delsin had to break the kiss in order to catch his breath. He sighed deeply, cupping Reggie’s face.

“You think, it’s wise to take the innocence of your own brother?” Delsin’s concern did not shoe an ounce of sincere worry.

“Don’t expect me to believe you’re a virgin.”

“I can’t really keep anything from you, can I?”

“Delsin, I know you better than anyone in the whole town.” Reggie stepped back so that his brother could reposition himself. If they were to fuck, they should better be doing it right.

“Aha. You say that.” Delsin unbuttoned his pants with that trademarked smirk of his. “But I wouldn’t be so sure.” He spread his legs, just enough for Reggie to see his growing erection though a layer of black boxers. His fingers trailed the elastic strap, slowly pulling it.

“What’s your next move, brother?” he teased.

“Don’t ask me that.” Reggie scoffed. To be honest, he would not be able to answer that. But that was not important. Right now, he needed Delsin, and he needed him badly. Delsin must had sensed that because now his lips curled up into a mischievous smile as he spread his legs, showcasing everything. A pleasant sight that made Reggie’s netheregions curl up with lust. His pants now tightened around his groin.

_Dammit, Delsin._

Without further delay, Reggie quickly grabbed the hips of his brother and flipped him around.

“What the hell?” the sheriff heard his little brother protest, squirming like an eel out of water.

“If we are going to do this, we better do it right.” He unbuttoned his pants, feeling his own cock pulsating with desire. In the meantime, Delsin took the time to pull the elastic string of his boxers, just enough for Reggie to see that ass. Or part of it. He panted heavily, letting one of his hands travel to his throbbing cock. He bit his lips in order to catch the soft moan that was about to escape his throat but Reggie caught wind of that. The sheriff leaned down, salvaging in his brother’s lust as he gently stuck two fingers inside of him. Delsin whimpered; it had been a while since someone fucked him so the sensation of Reggie’s cold fingers inside of him took a while to get accustomed to. But with a third finger in his ass, he was unable to keep quiet any longer and this pleased Reggie. His cock throbbed against the soft fabric of his boxers as he reached down to relieve himself.

Fuck…!” he stroked himself, precum leaking from his cock. Slowly, Reggie pulled out his fingers, one by one, rubbing the entrance. He leaned over to nibble his brother’s ear. His free hand traveled to Delsin’s erection, grabbing his hand. Sweet, lewd noises escaped Delsin’s lips as Reggie decided to take over. The heat rose rapidly as Reggie savored his brother’s moaning. He unzipped his own pants, letting his cock free from imprisonment. He stroked faster, rubbing himself against Delsin’s hole as primal instincts took over.

“Dammit…!” panted Delsin, biting his bottom lip. He let out a load moan as white semen spurted on the wooden table. Reggie stepped back. His hardened member leaked precum. Delsin lay partly on the table; legs spread.

“Is… that it?” he breathed out. A faint smirk appeared on his face. He was far from done and Reggie knew this. He wiggled his hips. “You can’t be done now, can you?”

It was too good for Reggie to decline. He took a deep breath, trying to forget about the rest of the world. He hated it when Delsin teased him like that. Damn that kid and his cunning ways! Not to mention the fact that he had the amazing potential to put the sheriff under a whole lot of stress. Then again, he knew just how to relieve Reggie of it all. The sheriff grabbed the hips of his brother and pressed his hardened dick against Delsin’s ass. The hole itself was tight and resisted Reggie as he slowly penetrated. He could feel his brother shrug and whimper by the sensation of his ass being filled.

“Does it hurt?” Reggie murmured. He would love to get on with it but not at the expense of his brother.

“Yeah, quite a bit. I guess that’s the punishment for not doing this more often.” Delsin grunted underneath deep breaths.

“I’ll go easy on you then.”

“No need, brother. I handle more than this-ah!” Delsin was cut off by a sudden thrust.

“Sure?”

“Yeah…”

And Reggie thrusted again, gently and deeply. He held his brother’s hips firmly as he moved, savoring in the loud moans escaping Delsin. The sheriff hurried his pace, groaning with every thrust since no one would hear them. He felt his brother pushing against him, trying to hit that certain spot that made him go wild. Reggie took the dominant role and thrusted as deep as he could, smirking as Delsin squirmed on the table, stroking himself hastily.

“Please…” he whimpered

“Please what?” it was not like Reggie to be so teasing but the image of his brother as a horny mess turned him on endlessly. Granted, it had only been a few times that he could enjoy this side of Delsin. And the sheriff was very much prepared for the future of which he could enjoy himself like this. But for now, he continued on penetrating his brother, hitting his prostate every now and then. Sweat dripped off his forehead as a blissful sensation built itself in his groin, prompting him to hurry his pace. By this point, he was literally ramming Delsin’s ass, which now after some adaption gave more room for the sheriff to move. It appeared that this was what his lewd brother asked for as incoherent nothings escaped his lips and his nails dug into the wooden table. It creaked loudly under the act of the two men but neither of them cared. Aside from the creaking, the loud moans of the two men fucking filled the room with a sultry air of lustful hunger.

It was Delsin who came first, his entire body jerking upwards as he came. White cum hit the floor and continued to drip as his cock went limp. He panted heavily, letting his upper body slump down on the table. Meanwhile, Reggie pounded harder, giving one last jerk before he came inside. He let out a deep groan and tightened his grip on Delsin’s hips while he finished. Normally, he would never do that as he would always and always remember to bring a condom but this time, his lust got the better of him. But it did not really matter as he heard Delsin chuckle softly.

“Not bad.” He murmured with a satisfied smile on his face, shrugging a bit as Reggie pulled out of him with hot semen dripping on the floor. It continued to trickle out of Delsin’s ass.

“Glad you liked it. Now, we gotta clean up before the cleaning lady sees this and gets a stroke.” Reggie handed his brother a tissue and then wiped himself clean before buttoning up.

“Afraid that she’ll get jealous?” Incredibly, Delsin had already pulled his pants on back again.

“Well, she does have an eye on you. Take that for what you will.” The sheriff kneeled down to clean the stains on the floor. He threw the pieces in the trash can and turned to Delsin.

“I’d rather have you then.”  Delsin suddenly wrapped his arms around Reggie from behind, something very unlike him. But it was nice, very nice indeed. He rested his head on his older brother’s shoulder. 

“So that’s the reason why you’ve been hanging around here?”

“Maybe?”


End file.
